Our Nomads
by fuzyhead21
Summary: Yes... well... it's crack. Three Nomads appear- and all are rather strange... i mean STRANGE. ARGH! is all i have to say XD


Three Nomads

A/N heyo! i'm still alive, i know i should have updated my other stories a little more, but they werent getting anywhere. SO! i'm writing a crack fic! This fanfic is shared with psycotic rabid fangirl, and we will be writing a chapter each. So it could get a little scary... BE WARNED!!

Disclaimer: i dont own most of these characters, except the ones you have never heard of... THEY'RE MINE!!

Bella's P.O.V.

It was raining in Forks today… what a surprise. Moreover, I was bored in Forks today… now _that_ was a surprise. I mean, what with my hunk-a-spunk Edward stalking me and my newly opened mind 24/7 (literally) it was hard to get bored. But of course, Edward wanted to put our 8-year-old daughter Renesme to bed tonight, so I was alone with nothing to do at the main Cullen household. So I decided to annoy Alice…

"ALICE!!" I screeched. Mwahahaha…that would tick her off. Lately, Alice had been to improve her ability to see into the future, and it was getting there… slowly. She was probably in a state of concentration right now, and my screaming voice was sure to stir her up. I really don't know why I wanted to do this to her… it did seem fun at the time… like half a second ago…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" She screamed back at me from her bedroom.

"Nothing…" I whispered chuckling under my breath. It was only a few moments later that I heard the rather ungraceful approach of feet thundering down the staircase. Aw man... I was so doomed. "Damn it..." I muttered under my breath. I needed to get out of here, but she would be closest to the door. I looked around the room... THE WINDOW!

"EDWARD!!"I screamed as I jumped through the big glass window. I would pay Esme back for the broken glass. "EDWARD! HELP ME!!" I started to run at slightly faster than human pace towards our cottage, my arms flailing all over the place uselessly.

"Bella... I SWEAR TO GOD!! You are so DEAD!" I heard Alice screaming behind me, I turned my to see her walking towards me with a death glare on her face... god, she was acting more like Rosalie every day! Well, Rosalie BEFORE I got pregnant.

I attempted to leap across the river towards the cottage, but my foot got stuck in an up-rooted tree root, stumbled and ran head first into the river. Dang... I was still clumsy. Sort of.

"STUPID TREE!!" I spluttered, climbing out of the water, awaiting my doom. I climbed onto the soft grass, praying to god that she would have some mercy. One minute passed, and I looked up expecting to see Alice storming straight towards me with a crazed look in her eyes, but all I saw was her standing fifty metres away with a dazed look on her face.

A VISION!

"Whadya see, whadya see, whadya seeeee!!" I yelled gleefully.

She blinked and looked over at me, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I saw a wallflower..."

"A wall flower? As in, like, a person?"

"No an actual flower...on a wall."

"..."

"WHAT! My visions never lie" she said in a mystic voice.

"Man, what are you on!"

"Deer's blood" she said grinning sarcastically. "Yeah... so I saw a wallflower... and I also saw that there are some nomads coming our way. They shouldn't be of any harm to us, but they will be interested in our dwellings. Maybe within the next two day's they'll get here. We should probably call for everyone to tell them... just in case something does go 

wrong. K?" she looked over at me and my sopping wet figure. I shrugged and made my second attempt to cross the river. I jumped and saw Edward waiting for me on the other side.

"What happened to you?" he said, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I tripped..."

"And what, like, fell into a tree?" A tree? I was covered in water, not leaves. I put a hand to my head to try and neaten what I knew was going to be a mess, and I felt a stick. There was probably an entire branch from a tree in there.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed, clawing through my hair trying to get all the foliage from my hair. "No, I fell into the creek. Maybe some beavers were trying to build a damn..."

"Pfft... right. Well, the Nomads. What are we going to do?" he said, trying to hide a smirk behind his words. I glared at him, reluctant to answer.

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to do'? We're going to meet them and ask them to stay away from hunting in this area, of course," I answered, a little colder than I had intended. "Alice said they wouldn't be dangerous... I think"

"You do have a hard time listening to people..." he sighed and pulled me into an embrace.

"What do you mean?"

"She said that we should hold a meeting in case something goes wrong."

"Ah, but she said 'in case', which means they shouldn't be any trouble. HAH! I'm right, I'm right, na-na-na-na-na!!" I stuck my tongue at him and bounced off towards the cottage to take a shower. He glared at me and stalked off to the main house, a sour look stuck on his face. Ha. He was just proven wrong by his own wife- not that that was unusual or anything.

Twenty minutes later I was back at the main house for the family meeting with no twigs in my hair. I walked into the house, only to smell werewolf.

"Oh, come on! I just had a shower! I smelt good!!" I said, walking around the door into the living room. Jacob and Seth were sitting in their wolf forms in the middle of the floor. Jacob showed a row of teeth as he gave me a wolfish grin. Stupid smelly dog...

"Finally, Bella! What took you so long?" said Alice, glaring at me. I'd say that she was still annoyed at me from earlier on. Edward sent a growl her way, and took my hand. Yep- she was definitely still angry. Mwahahaha... I could cause a stir these days :D

"I was going to say, before you burst in and insulted our dear werewolf friends, that my vision was slightly incorrect. Our visitors should be here in roughly... thirty minutes." She looked around at us all with a puzzled look on her face. "And I keep seeing a wallflower."

Emmett tried to stifle a laugh, but really it's slightly hard when you're over six feet tall, and shake when you laugh. Oh, and also when you weigh as much as Emmett, the floor sort of shakes when he laughs. So, ultimately, he earned himself an EVIL glare from Alice.

"What do you mean by, a wallflower," asked Carlisle, looking thoroughly confuzzled.

"Like a friggin' flower on a wall, ok! I don't want to explain it... it's weird," she replied, walking out of the room. "Just... I don't know, get changed or something. Edward and Bella, I suggest you get Renesme. I know it's the middle of the night, but she'll live. She won't wake up properly for about twenty minutes, so hurry up. I will see you all back here in 27.5 mins. HURRY!! GO, GO, GO!!" Oh my god... she was acting like an army official- that doesn't really know what they're doing. She was hopeless today.

Edward and I went to wake up Renesme, and we weren't going very successfully. For the first five minutes we attempted to get her up by calling her name and gently poking her. We didn't get far with that. She ended up biting Edward on the finger. It was quite funny though- she winked at me. She knew we were in a hurry, and she was being difficult! Stubborn 8 year old... and then she bit me! ARGH!

Ok, so we got back to the main house with 37 seconds to spare. It was only 37 seconds because Renesme spotted a squirrel on our way back, and she felt the need to chase, and attack it. She got blood on her white shirt! COME ON! Ok... back to the point. So we got back with 37 seconds to spare and Alice was running around like a headless chook.

"TWENTY SECONDS!! PLACES EVERYBODY!!" she screamed in Emmett's ear.

"A tad close there Alice. I would still like to be able to hear the reason behind the wall flower," he screamed back at her. But she didn't have the chance to reply. Outside we heard screaming, and heavy footfalls coming towards us.

"I thought you said that they weren't dangerous Alice!" growled Edward.

"They aren't!" she said laughing. We heard voices and we could now distinguish words.

"OH MY GOD!! GET IT OFF OF ME!! IT'S GONNA STING ME!! I CAN HEAR IT!!

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed one voice.

"Dear god, Molly... for the last time- it can't hurt you! You're a vampire! " said another voice

"Says you, Aimee... you're not allergic to them..." said the first voice

"Jeez guys!" said a third. "Just shut up! We're here..." and that was when the door burst open to a screaming red-headed vampire wearing sunglasses.

"ARGH! What is it!" screamed Emmett in a high voice.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Alice burst out laughing, struggling to take unneeded breaths. Edward soon joined in. "Ha... ha... haaaa... it's... a... ha-ha... nomad... she's allergic... and scared... of... ha-ha-ha... BEE'S!!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! It's not my fault..." said the red-head.

"Yes it is Molly... it is soo your fault! I mean, what kind of vampire is afraid of a bee?" said a blond-haired vampire also wearing sunglasses that 

walked through the door. "I'm Aimee and that... thing over there is Molly. Jess should be here somewhere... oh-"

"OMG!! IT'S A WALLFLOWER!! AND IT'S WEARING SUNNIES!!" screamed Emmett, and he jumped into Rosalie's arms, cowering. "AND IT'S MOVING TOWARDS US!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORRRRRRLLLLDDD!!" And that was when Rosalie dropped him. And that set off a chain reaction... she dropped Emmett; caused a minor earth quake, which made us all fall over. And then Emmett fell on top of the wallflower.

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!" screamed Emmett.

"I will eat you if you don't shut up!" screamed the wallflower.

"OMG!! IT TALKS!! Wait... it, talks? WTF!?" said Emmett... well, screamed Emmett as he tried to scramble away from the wallflower.

"Jess! Stop scaring that... big woos, and stop behaving like a wallflower!" said the blonde vampire Aimee, as she grabbed the top of the flower and yanked it off the floor. She walked back towards the front door. "Molly, the bees aren't out to get you. Get your ass over here, and behave like a normal-ish person!" Molly sauntered over to her, muttering under breath "they are out to get me... I swear..."

"OK! Now we are composed... sort of... I shall introduce us more formally.. JESS!" Aimee turned her head towards the wallflower that was slowly retreating out of the house. It stopped dead still, and... grinned? Is that even possible for a wallflower?! Anyhoo, it stopped dead, grinned and started walking back sheepishly. "Hurry up and change back, I need to see your face to do this properly." She glared at it, and we all stared as it started changing colour.

"WHAT IS IT!!" screamed Emmett, and tried to jump into Rosalie's arms again. She gave him a death glare and he retreated back to his original spot, cowering... again. So, the flower was changing colour, right? And we began to see a face and a body. It was another vampire! A brunette, who was smaller than the other two, height wise.

"There we go, see? There is nothing to be afraid about! Gosh... so as I said, I'm Aimee," she said, and she nudged the red-head.

"Ow... right... I'm Molly, and," she poked the once wallflower.

"Stop it! Why do you always pick on me!!" the brunette glared at the other two. "I'm Jess... yeah- you wanna add anything to that, mother Aimee?" she said, sarcasm dripping off her words. A/N- I'm sorry jess, I had to put your sarcasm in :D

"Yes, Jess, I would like to add something, thank you very much" replied Aimee, turning up her nose ever so slightly. "We are sorry to barge in on you like this, but we need a place to stay for a while... to lay low." She flashed us a toothy grin. I took the chance to really look at them. Their clothing was just like the clothing that James, Victoria and Laurent were wearing. These guys were Nomads. I didn't understand what the deal with the sunglasses was and I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? I would appreciate if you could remove them so I could understand your eating habits, please," he said politely. Molly looked at Aimee and Jess, shrugged and took her sunnies off and put them on her head, and Aimee and Jess followed queue.

We all gasped at what we saw.

NEXT UP: psycotic rabid fangirl: /u/1136763/

IT'S YOUR TURN!!

keep tuned, this could get messy if you dont pay attention to chapter names!!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!


End file.
